


Sentiment That Saved a Soul

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happily Ever After, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Voldemort looked at Harry, then at his sixteen year old self, then again at Harry. His red eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the two.“What nonsense is this?” he snarled at his mirror image.Voldemort formerly known as Tom Marvolo Riddle should have known that Harry Potter will find another way to mess his life. That seemed to be the brat's ultimate goal in life.But this time, it wasn't entirely his fault. Both he and Harry were responsible for the current situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort knew Harry Potter will come. He will not let innocents die in his name, that wasn’t Harry. He knew him quite well.  

He had known the horcruxes were being destroyed and before calling Harry to Riddle manor, he’d summoned all of the destroyed vessels to him. He had tried to stop Harry, his infuriating godfathers and his stupid friends but he wasn’t successful.

Sometimes he thought Rodolphus’s crush on Sirius might have contributed to the fact. The brothers were enamoured with Black brothers. Rabastan had been in love with Regulus. His death had turned younger Lestrange brother even colder than he already was.

He’d felt rage unlike any when he’d seen his precious diary stabbed with a basilisk fang. Not just any bloody fang but his precious Callum's fang.

Rowena’s diadem, Helga's cup  and his mother's locket had suffered the same fate from another fang. Soul pieces of the Heir of Slytherin destroyed by the fang of the king of serpents. Irony of the situation was not lost on him.

He was curious though why he’d gotten a cracked stone and a ring. Seems like Dumbledore had separated the Gaunt ring and he had found out later why.

 

He’d poured phoenix tears on all of them which he’d gotten from one of the most ancient phoenixes in the world. It had taken time but in six hours all of his horcruxes were back. The songbird had its uses after all. The only antidote to the basilisk venom was phoenix tears.

He is going to get Potter for killing Callum, his basilisk, his precious friend. Callum had been very dear to him. He had been his friend, his confidante in his school days. Lucius had told him Harry had killed Callum in his second year with Godric’s fucking sword. He wanted to throttle Potter for putting that bloody sword through his friend.

He’d gotten his normal body right after the graveyard’s debacle. Snape might be the youngest Potion’s master but he was way better than Snape. He’d brewed the correct potion this time, no help from that wretched coward, Wormtail. He'd actually felt happy when that pathetic man was captured by the Order. Good riddance.

After going through another ritual he’d lost his false snake like body. He’d been under the glamour when he’d attacked the Potters, that’s why the ritual had botched it up.  His real body which he had always hidden from everyone was frozen at the age in which he had created the diadem, in his thirties.

_Voldemort looked at his soul pieces and a vicious smirk came on his face. He raised his wand and pointed it at them and began speaking in ancient Greek. He didn’t stop for an hour. Once he was done with the spell and ritual, a white blue light filled the room and he let out a blood curdling scream.  As soon as he absorbed all of his soul pieces, he fainted in the ritual room._

The soul could only be pieced together if a person felt remorse, the pain was agonizing enough to kill them. That’s what was written in one book.

But it wasn’t entirely true. It was just one way to get the mutilated soul back.

 

He’d found another ritual in ancient texts of Greece and Romania which had helped him get his soul back without feeling remorse.

After waking up when he’d looked in the mirror, he’d smiled.

 

He looked like a healthy thirty year old minus the gaunt look and baggy eyes. The ritual he’d done after the graveyard one had not made him healthy. He’d looked like a broken man.  But now, Tom Marvolo Riddle was back. He’d still kept on the snake glamour when he was meeting with his followers because no one will ever see his true self.

* * *

 

 

**Two months earlier**

Harry cried as he’d seen Severus’s memories.

So, he was supposed to die.

He cried for hours in one of the empty rooms of his godfather's house because he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to leave Sirius, Remus, Luna, Neville, Ron and Hermione. He wanted to live with his godfather. He’d lived with Sirius and Remus for last three years. Wormtail had been caught by the order during one of the raids at the beginning of his fifth year.

His godfather had been free since then. Living with his real family; Sirius and Remus had given him joy he could never forget. They were the happiest moments of his life. His mother’s protection was void the moment Voldemort took his blood for that ritual.

He’d said that to Dumbledore and had shouted at his headmaster that he did not think of that wretched place as his home. Remus, Sirius, Mcgonagall and Moody had a stern talk with him after which Dumbledore had apologized to Harry. Harry never went back to those nasty people again.

Why couldn’t anyone let him be happy?

 

He hated Dumbledore in that minute. Snape was right, he was raised like a pig for slaughter. It was probably a good thing he was dead otherwise Sirius and Remus would have throttled him. He had a few choice words for him too.

Harry quietly got up and wrote a letter quickly to Sirius, Remus and carefully placed it the room's bedside table. He put some charms on the it so no one would be able to open it. 

Snape had found him as soon as he'd left the Room of Requirement with the diadem. He had thrust the bottle in his hands before leaving in that stupid dramatic fashion of his. Harry had been shocked since the man hadn’t said even one cutting word.

Harry ate dinner with his godfather and friends quietly. He will live with them for at least a few weeks. He did not open that box again which held the destroyed locket, diadem and cup.

* * *

 

Harry had been sitting in his room, when he felt Voldemort calling to him.

He looked at his godfathers and best friends’ room and forced himself to move. They will understand. At least he’d lived happily with his godfathers and friends. He had already given the letter to Hedwig with strict instructions to give it to Sirius tomorrow. Hedwig had hooted morosely but he had just left with tears running down his face.

 

He apparated to Little Hangleton as Voldemort had said. The man had said he will stop the slaughter if Harry will hand himself. Harry knew Voldemort was a lying liar but it seemed he had to die one way or another, so why not by the very man whose soul was in him.

“Well, you are getting me, Riddle,” Harry said bitterly.

Harry entered the room slowly and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the person sitting on the couch drinking from Helga Hufflepuff’s cup. A very shiny, new cup. Not the blackened one he had seen some time back.

There, sitting on the couch was Tom Marvolo Riddle in all his glory. Even when he’d seen his memory in the diary and chamber, he’d thought he was very handsome. But the man in front of him was real unlike the memory from the diary. He also looked somewhere around thirty.

Tom saw Harry and lazily smirked at the seventeen year old. Of course bleeding Potter would come. Stupid idiot thought he could defeat him. He must be shocked to see such a beautiful man here instead of Mr. Snake face.

 

“Surprised, Harry?”

Harry didn’t say anything for a minute but when he did, his voice was soft.

“How? Why do you look like your younger self?”

 

At this Tom raised his eyebrows, how come the brat knew what he looked like?

 

“And how would you know how I looked like when I was young?” Tom asked irritably. He’d decided to show his real self to one person who was his equal if the prophecy was right. It wasn’t like Potter could tell anyone else anyway, since he would be dying in a few minutes.

 

Harry morosely explained how he’d met him in his second year. He was careful to keep his observations about how beautiful he thought Tom Riddle was to himself.

“Then Dumbledore showed me you asking about horcruxes, you asking to be the defense teacher, charming that hag, Hephzibah. You holding court with rest of your Slytherins pals.”

“I see,” came the cold reply of the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was so angry that he wanted to resurrect Dumbledore just so he could kill him again. Who did the old coot think he was? Showing his memories off to bloody Potter.

He also wanted to crucio Lucius again for treating his diary so callously in the first place. Damn them all.

 

Tom got up and Harry gulped as Tom brought out the Elder wand. This was it. He’d seen a vision of Voldemort twirling the wand in his hands.

_I am sorry Siri. I am sorry. I am so sorry._

He closed his eyes.

 

Before Voldemort could do anything a white light engulfed Harry and Tom Riddle’s eyes widened in horror as he saw his seventeen year old self standing in front of Harry.

“You will not harm the one I love. You will not destroy your own soul, Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

 

Harry opened his eyes as he heard that rich velvety voice. He’d heard it in his second year. He lost his balance and fell on the floor as he saw Riddle who he’d seen in the chamber standing protectively in front of him. Riddle turned to him and gave him such a kind smile that Harry whimpered.

“It’s alright, Harry. It’s alright. I will not harm you neither will he,” He turned to Voldemort and glared at himself.

 

Voldemort looked at Harry then at himself then again at Harry. His red eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the two.

“What nonsense is this?” he snarled at his mirror image.

 

Riddle smirked but explained how Voldemort had created an unintentional horcrux. Voldemort was turning paler by the minute and was coming to a horrible realization as to why Harry had answered his summons.

 

_ So, the brat thought he could turn him mortal by killing his horcruxes. He’d answered his call because he had realized he was one too. _

_ Tough luck brat.  That’s not happening. I’ll be summoning my soul right out of you. This seventeen year old punk is not going to exist for long. _

 

As if Riddle could read his mind, he smirked at his original self. Voldemort scowled. Of course he knew what he was thinking. He was a legilimens at that age.

But what disturbed him beyond measure was that his soul piece who had grown along with Harry had learned to love. It seemed his soul loved Harry Potter.

 

He had never cared for anyone. In fact, he even hated touching people. Everyone repulsed him beyond measure. He didn’t let anyone near him and if anyone tried they got a couple of crucios for their stupidity.

In school, some idiots had tried and he had humiliated them beyond measure and obliviated them after.

 

Harry didn’t know what to think. Tom liked him, but why? He had been the reason Voldemort had vanished, so why would Tom like him? He’d never liked anyone, he didn’t care about anyone in that way.

 

Harry was brought out of his reverie by Voldemort’s rich baritone. He scowled as he thought that. Who cares if Voldemort’s voice was enchanting?

 

“I am going to eliminate the threat. I will reabsorb the soul piece from Potter here and then I’ll,” Voldemort was rudely interrupted by himself. He glared at his soul venomously and Riddle would have turned to dust if it was possible.

Harry let out a giggle and both Tom Riddles turned to him. He turned red and looked away. Having both of their attention was too much for his already fragile state.

 

Voldemort was angry, the little brat was laughing at him and he felt a chill run down his spine as he saw the besotted look his soul had on his face. But what really scared him was the kindness in his eyes. He’d never been kind to anyone.

It was beaten out of him in that orphanage where he was treated like a mental and a monster. In school too at first he was treated as a lesser being.

That changed very quickly.

He was above everyone in every way. Be it his magic, his looks, his intelligence, his lineage. His father may have been a filthy muggle but he was a squire’s son. He is the most brilliant student Hogwarts ever saw or will ever see.

But he also knew that the emotion he just saw in his soul frangment’s eyes was not fake. How can he love Harry?

Was this really Harry’s power….the power dark lord knows not….

He hated that dumb prophecy. He should have never listened to that garbage. Why did he even give credit to it? He’d gotten an O in the bloody subject because he was naturally gifted unlike the drunk Trelawney.

 

Riddle was smirking as he listened to his older self. He was good at everything. But this wasn’t the time to be even more narcissist.

“You’ll never be able to harm Harry if you absorb me. I have only known affection, kindness, courage and love with Harry. If you absorb me, you will feel all those things for Harry too. You will love him, like I do. You will want to protect him like I want to. You will always feel content if he is beside you.”

 

Harry was stunned as he heard that. Voldemort’s soul in him …loved him. This wasn’t an act that he was sure of. The soul had no ulterior motive to do this.

 

Voldemort lowered his wand and sat down elegantly. He gestured for Harry to take a seat too.

“You can remain standing, my soul. Since you are the reason I can’t do anything now. Figures, I would mess up my own life.”

 

Tom Riddle smirked and helped Harry up and sat with him on the other couch. Harry was in a dazed state and let his…what was this Tom to him. He didn’t feel angry as he was helped. His touch felt like water and he didn’t stop when Tom sat down beside him leaving no space.

Voldemort for first time in his life felt envious. Harry wasn’t afraid of his soul.

Harry would never care for him. This soul piece was different. It had grown with Harry. If he absorbs him he will always feel bitter that it isn’t him that cares for Harry. This was so bloody complicated. Damn it all to hell.

 

Harry had come here to die but he knew that will never happen. Voldemort will never kill his own soul. If he absorbs him, he will feel love too. Can he like Tom? He had liked him when he was a kid. If not love maybe they can become friends. The soul piece had saved him from certain death.

But as he looked at Tom beside him he blushed and looked down. He may as well admit it, it wasn’t that farfetched that one day he might grow to love Tom Riddle.

 

“So, that’s it. You want what, a bloody body for you, my soul. So that both of you can run off into the sunset while I remain bitter and angry for the rest of my existence. I won’t do it. You are me,” Voldemort shouted as he saw Harry blushing while looking at him.

_Yes, damn it. It was him Harry was blushing at. His soul, him. He could love Harry too if that’s what Harry wanted._

 

Voldemort closed his eyes as that thought came. He was aware of Harry’s wide eyes and his own smirking face looking at him.

 

Harry had never in a million years thought that Voldemort would say that. But it was true wasn’t it? The soul beside him was Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He looked at Tom beside him, well aware of the glare he was getting from Voldemort. He felt afraid to be at the end of that glare.

“I don’t know you. But I can be your friend. You won’t kill anyone, will you,” he asked softly.

Tom caressed Harry’s cheek and smiled kindly at the boy he had come to love more than anything else.

“No. I am sorry for killing your parents. Even if you will not like me, I will always love you, Harry.”

 

Harry closed his eyes but that didn't stop the tears from falling. He knew that wasn’t gonna happen if he will help Tom get a body. He will fall in love with Tom. This was something he knew will happen and nothing could stop it.

Voldemort drew blood from his hands as he saw the scene unfolding in front of him. The gentle drip drop of his blood falling on the floor brought the two’s attention back on him.

Harry’s eyes widened in horror as he realized Voldemort had drawn blood by clenching his hands. He flinched as he realized why. The lonely kid he’d seen in memories was Voldemort. Tom. They were same.

This time Tom didn’t smirk. He just looked sadly at himself.

 

“I will not get a body, Voldemort. Don’t worry. That would cause too much magical disturbance,” Tom said tiredly.

Harry looked at him curiously but he just shook his head. 

“Give up your ideals, Voldemort. People are bad everywhere. Whether they be muggles or wizards,” Tom said coldly to himself.

 

Voldemort silently vanished the blood and didn’t say anything. He continued to glare at his soul.

“You want to go back?” Harry asked quietly to Tom.

Tom smiled a little and nodded. “He is me, Harry. We are one and the same. But the question is can you ever care for him?”

 

Harry looked at Voldemort then at Tom. He remembered how he’d felt about them and the answer was so easy that he didn’t even need to think about it. Will his parents be angry? His godfathers and friends?

He was sure he could convince them and he was sure they will understand. And living as a wraith and a parasite was punishment enough for Voldemort. Maybe his parents will forgive him.

Voldemort shook his head as he heard Harry’s thoughts. Harry maybe seventeen but he was too kind and sweet.

Voldemort cringed as he thought that. Sweet, really?

 

“Yes,” Harry answered honestly. He leaned towards Tom and kissed his cheek. He felt funny as he did that. Tom felt cool.

“You did for me what my parents, Sirius and Remus had done for me. Protect me.”

Tom looked at Harry with a gentle smile and slowly leaned in and kissed his forehead.

“It will always be you, Harry.”

  
Harry looked at Voldemort and gave him a small smile. Voldemort wasn’t even angry that the two had shared something so intimate. He sighed for the first time in his life.

“Alright. Well, we need to plan then.”

 

The three of them decided how to move forward from there. First, Voldemort said they would have to use swooping evil’s venom to remove every trace of Tom Marvolo Riddle from everyone’s memories, whether they be good memories or bad. The venom will be keyed to Tom Riddle.

There was a small chance someone from his school days might remember him. Harry quickly recommended using Buckbeak for that. He could fly high enough and the rain could help.

Voldemort was impressed and Harry blushed prettily as Voldemort smirked at him. Tom just smiled serenely and they continued.

"But didn't Dumbledore say when you resurfaced as Voldemort, you weren't even recognizable?" Harry asked while scrunching his nose in confusion.

Tom thought Harry looked adorable.

Voldemort shook his head at the green eyed boy and at his soul. " That may be true but we cannot leave any loose ends."

"Right," Harry answered.

 

Second, Voldemort would disband the death eaters because frankly he had never cared for any of them except Rabastan and Rodolphus. Voldemort assured Harry that it was the psychotic bitch who had tortured Neville’s parents.

“Rodolphus and Rabastan are not into that shit. They aren’t saints, they are bloody death eaters but they aren’t that evil either. They would have straight away killed them. Rodolphus’s wife was just plain weird even for a death eater. Barty had just caused havoc in the house,” Voldemort explained to the two.

 

Harry nodded and remembered how the man had taken him and injured Cedric with him after they’d come from the graveyard. Cedric had whispered then there was something fishy while supporting his broken leg. Why would Mad Eye Moody take Harry and him away from the clearing? Both of them had stunned the fake Moody and Harry had run off to find McGonagall.

Barty had been sent back to Azkaban all the while shouting that his beloved master was back.

Nobody had been amused by him.

 

Except for Hogwarts staff, no one had even believed him. They thought he was deranged and Harry and Cedric were labelled as delusional kids. Or as Rita Skeeter called them both; attention seeking brats who weren’t satisfied with Hogwarts victory and wanted more attention on themselves. Fleur and Viktor had sent her howlers after reading that about their friends.

Cedric’s mom had not let him go back to his relatives house that summer. She had babied her son and him for a month. After that Sirius and Remus had whisked him away to Grimmauld place. He liked Cedric’s mom, she was very nice.

 

Voldemort compiled a list of his followers who he would be freeing. He will be removing their marks. He had not been amused when he’d learned of Snape’s treachery but Tom and Harry had just said he’d done what was best to protect the son of Lily Potter. Voldemort grudgingly included Severus in the safe list.

Harry noticed it was a pretty short list. Only twenty names were there including the Malfoys. Harry was not surprised when Voldemort added Barty Jr.

 

Voldemort told them he’ll be imperiusing one of his lower death eater so that they could pass him off as snake face Voldemort. They needed a public death for Voldemort after all. Since Harry would not be showing his face either for a few months people will assume Harry killed him.

“But I still don’t like muggleborns and muggles. Don’t expect me to get chummy with them. The only muggleborn I even remotely respect is your mother,” Voldemort said with anger.

Harry just shook his head. “It’s okay. You don’t have to talk to anyone. You already promised you will be courteous to my friends. It’s not like you like purebloods anyway. You just liked the fact they were scared of a half blood and bowed down to him. You used them to further your own agenda.”

Voldemort smirked and ruffled Harry’s hair. “Not bad, Potter. Not bad at all.”

They both noticed Harry’s scar didn’t hurt anymore.

 

“And, I’ll be teaching Defense at Hogwarts. Dumbledore cannot stop me any longer.”

Tom sneered as he remembered the professor who had judged him on the matron’s words. As if it was a crime if he didn’t cry as a toddler. He brushed off the things the matron had done; getting weird doctors to look at him, treating him like a devil child, always suspicious of him and overlooking that filthy Billy and Amy’s bullying.

Harry had a great idea then.

“We will tell his portrait everything, Voldemort. That’ll show him. He wanted to sacrifice me for some greater good nonsense.”

 

Voldemort raised an elegant brow and smirked at Potter. “We’ll get along just fine, Harry.” Harry blushed and ducked his head to hide the flush on his cheeks.

Tom shook his head and the three continued their plans.

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Harry apparated back to Grimmauld place and flinched as he saw the place in shambles. He shook his head and continued on his way. He has a job to do. He went to Buckbeak’s room but he wasn't there. He found the hippogriff in the charmed backyard and the creature’s eyes widened as he recognized Harry. Harry bowed quickly and then disapparated with him.

Voldemort gave him quite a big vial of venom and Buckbeak nodded and flew up in the air.

 

No one remembered who Tom Marvolo Riddle was or what he looked like after the heavy rain in magical Britain.

Except for Harry. The only mention of the name now remained in Hogwarts trophy room and records.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later Voldemort vanished his selected death eater marks. All twenty of them; Malfoys, Snape, Avery, Lestrange brothers, Notts, Barty, Augustus Rookwood, Antonin Dolohov and few others found instructions in their room and all twenty of them followed them. They were loyal to Voldemort first and foremost.

A month later, the wizarding world was celebrating that the Dark Lord had gone for good. Remaining death eaters were put in Azkaban. Rufus Scrimgeour gave his position to Kingsley Shacklebolt and retired. He didn’t really want to run the ministry or relive his imperiused state. Voldemort himself had cursed him and made him do his bidding.

 

Only six people didn’t feel a thing. Sirius, Remus, Ron, Luna, Hermione and Neville couldn’t care less that the Dark Lord had gone. Harry was dead and nothing mattered.

* * *

 

 

Six  months later Harry went back to Grimmauld place. He’d had a good time at Riddle manor and he’d cried when Tom was absorbed back. But he’d felt happy when Voldemort had looked at him with gentle smile and had stayed with him in bed all night. Just holding him as if he was precious beyond measure to the raven haired man. Tom had sent off Nagini for a while with Lucius. He will bring her back later. She was too easily recognized and he didn’t want to leave her alone at his father’s house. The manor was clean and well stocked but he knew she will miss him. So, he sent her off with Lucius. She will not harm them but she loved scaring the three wannabees. She was very happy for him and Harry. She and Harry had talked about introducing her to Hedwig. Harry had retained the ability to speak to snakes even after he had absorbed the soul shard.

_[“Both of you can have a competition. It'll be fun to see who will catch their dinner first,” Harry said with a smile. Hedwig will be haughty and prove she would win but he knew Nagini was very clever too. ]_

_Nagini was amused and nodded at her master’s mate. She could see her master’s gentle gaze and knew her master and Harry Potter will never be unhappy again._

_[“I am sure we will, Harry,” the black python said in an amused tone.]_

_[Alright, my dear, I’ll send you off with one of Lucius’s house elf now,” Voldemort said and summoned the elf.]_

 

His godfathers didn’t believe who he said he was. But after a while they realized he really was Harry and couldn’t stop hugging him.

“Harry, you idiot. Who cares of Riddle’s soul was in you?” Sirius shouted at his godson. Remus just hugged Harry again.

“Don’t do that to us again,” Lupin said quietly.  

 

Ron and Hermione did not let him leave their side. Harry was touched.

Luna flicked him on the head and Neville straight up smacked him on the head.

“You fool, don’t do that to us again.”

Harry started crying as he realized his family and friends will never hate him no matter what.

He was right.

 

He told them everything and the six accepted his and Tom’s relationship.

“Mate, if you are saying it, then Riddle is changed. Period.” Ron said straight away. Harry was his best mate and if Harry was saying Voldemort won’t do any more blunders, then it was true.

“Precisely, Harry. Ron is absolutely right.” Hermione hugged Harry and Harry smiled at his best friends.

 

Luna nodded and Neville thumped him on the back.

“We are your friends, Harry. We trust you,” Luna said quietly.

 

“Harry, Lily and James would not hate you. I know James and Snivellus knew Lily. They were friends. Your parents are incapable of hating you,” Sirius said kindly.

“I think they might have a few choice words for Mr. Dumbledore though,” Remus said snidely. “They wouldn’t be amused if they knew the man had raised their baby for basically dying at the right time.”

 

His four friends turned murderous as they heard that. Harry was a kid not some bargaining chip for the greater good. Sirius wanted to hurt that man.

 

* * *

**Interlude**

**Lily and James**

 

Lily and James wanted to strangle Dumbledore.

“How dare that man try to raise my baby like some sacrifice?” James snarled viciously as he saw Harry seeing Snape’s memories.

Lily was fuming beside her husband. “He sent our Harry to my disgusting sister and they locked him in a bloody cupboard. I hope they all go up in flames.”

 

James and Lily looked at each other as they saw Tom Riddle cuddling with their son. Harry looked content in Riddle’s arms.

“If he makes Harry happy, so be it,” James said with a smile. Lily nodded and cooed at the picture they made. They looked so pretty together.

 

“I think the best thing would be if they tell Dumbledore about this. Seeing his idiotic portrait have an aneurysm will satisfy me,” Lily said with an evil glint in her eyes.

James and Lily looked at each other and cackled as they imagined that scenario. They wanted it to happen. They were happy for their son and his boyfriend. They knew the said boyfriend will soon become their son in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, some things about the story. There is absolutely no angst or drama in this. This is basically a oneshot filled with fluff. It's complete and I'll post the next two chapters soon. 
> 
> Sirius hadn’t died in Harry’s fifth year, instead Moody had killed Bellatrix before she could do anything. 
> 
> Only Sirius, Remus and Harry live in Grimmauld place. Sirius had given another house to Dumbledore for order meetings.
> 
> Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were the only ones who visited Sirius’s place frequently.
> 
> Dumbledore had told him about Horcruxes and Harry had felt sad for the little boy in the orphanage. Dumbledore went with Remus to retrieve the locket. 
> 
> They’d gotten the cup by threatening the goblins. Sirius and Remus could be scary when they wanted to be. 
> 
> And all the horcruxes were destroyed by basilisk fangs which Sirius and Remus had purchased in bulk from Knockturn alley. 
> 
> Italics : Flashback 
> 
> Underlined Italics : Inner monologue
> 
> [Italics] : Parseltongue


	2. Chapter 2

Harry introduced his boyfriend to his family and friends a week later and all of their eyes widened as they saw Riddle.

 

“Your boyfriend is hot, Harry,” Neville said with wide eyes.

“Bloody hell, Harry,” Ron and Hermione said in unison.

“You are very beautiful, Mr. Riddle,” Luna said dreamily.

 

Sirius and Remus winked at Harry who blushed and ducked his head.

 

Voldemort scowled but as everyone started laughing he too smiled a little.

 

Harry sat beside Tom, sometimes kissing his cheek, sometimes leaning on him as his boyfriend and his family and friends talked.

 

“I think you are the reason most of my plans failed,” Tom said snidely as he looked at Sirius.

Sirius just raised his eyebrows at the statement and was even more confused when Harry giggled.

 

“Care to explain, Harry,” Sirius asked in amusement. He had never seen Harry so happy.

 

“Rodolphus likes you but you never noticed. Not to mention that’s the reason that deranged wife of his hated you so much. Her husband loved you. She loved him but he loved you.”

 

Sirius turned a little red as he remembered the handsome death eater who never raised his wand on him no matter what. Huh. He hated Moony a lot for some reason, this explains why. He was in his second year when Rodolphus had graduated from Hogwarts. Rabastan was a year ahead of him.

He remembered how his mother had shouted bloody murder when she’d realized her perfect Reggie was being done in by Rabastan. She hadn’t cared they were males, she was angry because Reggie wasn’t banging the elder brother. His mother was a weird woman. His father just hadn’t cared.

 

Then Sirius remembered the hateful glares Bellatrix always sent him.

 

Bless Moody for ending her miserable existence. He hated her. Period.

 

Neville smiled serenely as he heard that. He hated that witch more than anyone else.

 

Luna and Ron then got up and went to prepare dinner while Hermione and Neville started discussing what changes should be done for creatures like Veelas, Vampires, Werewolves and House elves.

 

Tom, Harry, Sirius and Remus made some plans to invite Tom’s faithful. Sirius and Remus were thankful to Snape that he had protected Harry even though he had hated them and James.

“That still doesn’t change the fact he was horrible. He was downright mean to you, Harry. Not to mention he bullied you kids. He took my, James and Remus’s anger out on you,” Sirius said in anger.

He will always be grateful to Severus but he made Harry miserable in school. He was sorry for what he’d done. They were wrong and Harry suffered because of it. But then he remembered Snape was the one who had given that blasted prophecy to Voldemort.

 

“But we should respect that he even fooled Voldemort to protect Lily’s son,” Remus said quietly.

Voldemort grudgingly agreed with that much to Harry’s amusement.

 

“Come on, love. You know I don’t like you scowling,” Harry looked  at Tom with doe eyes who just shook his head and pulled Harry even closer and kissed the top of his head. He was just so happy with Harry. He didn’t think he was capable of caring but he was wrong it seems. Harry was his everything.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months later Malfoys, Snape, Barty, Lestrange brothers and Theodore and his parents came to Grimmauld place. They were wary when they'd read their lord's letter. They didn't understand why they were supposed to go to Grimmauld Place, Sirius's house.

They were all shocked to see Harry Potter sitting in the lap of a very handsome man.

 

But their shock was replaced by fear as they noticed the blood red eyes and venomous glare directed at them.

Only one person had those features.

 

They all went down on their knees as they realized it was Voldemort sitting with Harry in his lap much to the amusement of Harry’s friends and his godfathers.

“What? Did you think that snake hybrid was my real form? This is who I am.”

 

Tom Riddle answered their unasked question. All the death eaters had a hard time keeping their eyes to themselves. Tom Riddle, their lord was unearthly beautiful. Lucius and Theodred had heard about their lord’s unearthly beauty from their parents but to really see it was something else. Rabastan understood why his mother had always said his father was in love with Tom Riddle.

 

“I still can’t believe you betrayed me for Harry’s mom,” Tom glared at Severus who flinched. Everyone noticed as Narcissa and Lucius tightened their grips on his arms. The husband and wife were very protective of their lover.

 

“I am not sorry, my lord,” Snape quietly.

Sirius chuckled and he and Remus pulled the Malfoys and Snape up.

“Thank you, Snape.”

 

Snape was quiet for a moment but nodded at Sirius.

 

Harry turned and kissed Voldemort and his ex-death eaters froze on the spot as they saw their lord moaning. They knew something had changed but none of them knew that the Dark Lord was shagging Harry Potter.

 

Theodore sighed as he saw Harry being kissed within an inch of his life by Voldemort. He hoped someone would kiss him like this too. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder who ruffed his hair. "Don't worry, Theo, you'll find someone too."

 

Ron and Hermione shared a look before grinning evilly.

 

"Hey, Theo."

 

Theo turned to the redhead and blinked when he saw the devious grin on the boy's face. "What?"

 

Ron smirked. "I can introduce you to Fred, he always said he wanted a Slytherin boyfriend."

 

Theo blushed and mumbled something unintelligible.

 

 

None of them noticed that Harry and Tom had already vanished from the room. They were back in their bedroom with Harry straddling Tom.

 

“Good thing our room is sound proof,” Harry said cheekily to Tom.

 

Tom pulled the little devil to him and shut his mouth with another heated kiss. Soon their clothes disappeared and Tom was sure Black and Lupin would have thrown him out if they could hear how much their son enjoyed their lovemaking.

“Harder, Tom,” Harry panted and Tom increased the pace of his thrusts and groaned as he looked at Harry. He loved seeing Harry like this, bouncing in time with his thrusts, his pale swan neck glistening with sweat.

He took Harry’s cock in his hand and started stroking him. He loved bringing pleasure to his lover. Harry was delirious and he smirked when his lover screamed as he moved a little and changed the angle and gave a particularly hard thrust which made Harry see literal stars.

“Ahh, Tom,” Harry moaned and Voldemort couldn’t control himself any longer. He will get his mate to come with a kiss today.

He pulled Harry to him and crushed his mouth with his in a bruising kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss and he bit his lower lip and entered that sinful mouth. Harry tried to break away but he had firm grip on Harry’s neck. He french kissed him and smiled in triumph as Harry came all over him. He always gets what he wants.

He slowly let go and smiled gently as he looked in Harry’s dazed emerald eyes.

“Wow, that was,” Harry couldn’t finish since Tom thrusted inside his lover again and Harry bounced a little. Harry looked affronted as he didn’t even let him rest for a minute. He just smirked and thrusted even harder. He set up a brutal pace again, hitting his mate’s prostate with every thrust.

“Tom, ahh…” Harry was again an incoherent mess and he smiled in relief as he felt himself cumming in Harry. He closed his eyes for a minute to catch his breath. When he opened them, he wasn’t surprised that Harry was still trying to catch his breath. He smiled softly at him and  slowly pulled his member out of his lover. He smiled smugly as he saw his cum dripping out of Harry who saw his smug expression and rolled his eyes and laid down next to him.

“Clean us up, I want to cuddle and sleep now,” Harry ordered him. Tom smiled good naturedly and ruffled Harry’s soft hair.

“Of course, darling.”

He waved his hand and the mess vanished. He again whispered a spell which made them both clean. They’ll take a bath later.

Harry settled himself on his chest and promptly closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Rodolphus noticed that his lord and Harry were nowhere near them and brought everyone’s attention to that fact. Even his brother was amused. It was nice to see Rabastan smile. He’d become an ice block after Regulus’s death. Azkaban did them no favours either. They knew they deserved to be punished though and had accepted their punishment.

“Black, where is your godson?” Rodolphus asked with a smirk to Sirius who was in an argument with Lucius and his cousin.

Sirius looked at his supposed admirer and noticed his roguish smirk. He frowned.

“What are you talking about?” 

 

Rabastan pointed at the empty chair and Sirius screamed much to Harry’s friends amusement.

“Riddle! You better not be defiling my godson in my own bloody house.”

 

Harry’s friends giggled and the ex-death eaters were flabbergasted as they saw Sirius leaving the room with an angry scowl on his face.

Remus just shook his head and told everyone to make themselves at home. Sirius will not find Harry and Tom. The two were clever like that. 

 

“So, what does everyone want for lunch?” Luna asked dreamily.

Rachel Nott and to Harry’s friends horror, Lucius got up to help Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

 

“Of course my father knows how to cook. Are you all stupid?” Draco asked with anger.

Snape and Narcissa just smirked while Barty cackled about Lucius being a housewife.

 

Kreacher wet himself at seeing Lucius. He was just so happy. Rachel looked amused but took pity on him and sent him to take a nap.

Dobby only came there when Harry called him. Harry was pretty busy to even think about food.

* * *

 

A year later Hogwarts headmistress, Minerva McGonagall appointed the bonded couple, Ellair Gaunt and Harry Potter Gaunt as Defense against dark arts teacher and Librarian of Hogwarts. Harry wanted to spend most of the time with Tom and took the job he would enjoy. It was really easy to forge paperwork. He was Harry Potter Riddle now but in front of the world he was Harry Potter Gaunt.

McGonagall allowed Harry and his husband Ellair to talk to headmaster’s portrait.

 

“Congratulations again you two,” the old witch smiled and went out.

 

Harry and Tom smirked at each other as the gate closed.

 

When Dumbledore saw them together his eyes widened in surprise.

“Tom, Harry?” the ex-headmaster asked with wide eyes.

The two told him everything and how much they absolutely despised him for making it so that Harry would have to die. But they both felt uneasy as they saw Dumbledore smiling by the minute. Finally Tom had had enough.

“Stop smiling, you stupid fool,” Tom shouted much to the amusement of Phineas and Dippet.

 

“But Tom, my boy, Harry and you did it. The power of your love for each other saved everyone. Your soul learned to love Harry and Harry fell in love with you. This is the best scenario. You saved each other and the prophecy was void. You are both living not surviving. ”

 

Harry and Tom felt as if they had been slapped.

 

“I hate you, Dumbledore,” Tom said with tears in his eyes and walked out of the room. Dippet and Phineas were scowling at Dumbledore now.

 

Dumbledore looked sadly at Tom’s retreating back. Harry didn’t move.

 

“Why do you hate him so much?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Albus sighed as he heard Harry. “I hate myself, Harry. You know the truth. Minerva told me about the book Rita published. I judged a child all those years ago. I can’t tell you how happy I am that you and he are together. He just reminded me of Grindelwald and I thought the worst of him. He was wrong but so was I. ”

 

Harry didn’t say anything to that. He simply asked what had happened between him and Grindelwald. Dumbledore told him everything and now Remus’s words made sense; why Dumbledore had gone mad in the cave.

Remus and Dumbledore had gone to retrieve Salazar’s locket. Remus was able to make the journey since he was a werewolf and the wards didn’t see him as a wizard.

 

“Why plot my death?” Harry asked with his head down.

“I had thought you would survive,” Albus said quietly.

“You don't know everything, professor.”

 

Albus nodded and sighed. “I am sorry. I am very sorry.”

“You should be,” Harry said with narrowed eyes.

 

“Tom is my everything, professor. He is the only one in my heart. He will never be alone again. He has done terrible things, most to me but even when you showed me his memories…I still felt sad for that lonely boy. For his mother and father. A person shouldn’t be drugged into caring for someone. His father didn't deserve to be violated. I could understand why Tom became like that. It will never excuse his actions…but I get it. You should be thanking every God out there that I didn’t turn up like him.”

 

Dumbledore lowered his head and did not say anything. Even he knew this was the truth.

Harry smiled a little at other portraits and even waved at Dumbledore before going.

 

“Your sister would have forgiven you, sir, whether you shot that  spell or not. You should be at rest now. Remus told us what had happened in the cave. It ruined you but that doesn’t give you the right to ruin others.”

Albus closed his eyes as he heard that.

 

“Tom and I will never be like you, professor. We love each other. You cared for Gellert but he was only using you. He cared for you as a friend nothing more.”

With that Harry left to find his husband.

 

Phineas and Dippet berated Albus for meddling too much.

“Forget Grindelwald, Albus. Didn’t you say yourself the man showed remorse in Nurmengard? He does feel the horror of his crimes. He must be sorry for your sister’s death.”

“Phineas is right, my friend. You should forget it now,” Dippet said with a smile.

 

Albus nodded at Dippet and Phineas and went back to sleep. He hoped that Tom and Harry will live a very happy life together. 

 

_When Voldemort had called his horcruxes back, he had been intrigued as to why the stone and the ring had been separated. He had examined both the things and his eyes had widened as he had noticed a triangle enclosing a circle which was bisected by a line. It could easily be overlooked as a crack in the stone but it wasn’t._

_He had gotten the copy of Life and Lies of Dumbledore and he had been astonished to read the man had been Grindelwald’s pal. He recognized the insignia on the ring. It was Grindelwald’s mark but the dark wizard had taken it from someone else. It was Peverell family’s sigil._

 

_“Could it really be so simple?” He had been looking for the Elder wand and he was aware of the Tale of three brothers. Could the stone really be the resurrection stone of the legends? He didn’t think Death could have made these. He had a feeling that the three brothers were Peverell brothers: Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus. They were powerful wizards who had succeeded in creating these terrifying objects._

_He smiled maniacally and summoned the genealogy book to verify his hypothesis._

 

_His eyes widened in glee and he smiled viciously as he traced the second brother’s family tree. What happened to being with the girl he loved? So, the prick must have had an affair. Some love he had for his beloved._

_Love…_

_Yeah, right._

_Like his dear mother drugged his father._

 

_He smiled in satisfaction as he saw the Gaunts as the last descendants of Cadmus. His dear old gramps and uncle were too stupid and inbred to have figured out the stone’s true value.  And they certainly weren’t the type to read fairy tales._

 

_But what surprised him was that Ignotus was related to Potters. Antioch had had no relations with anyone. Smart fellow. The wand was passed by brutal murder. Wait, there was a rumour that Gregorovitch had the Elder wand. Could it be possible Grindelwald had acquired it? There were rumours Grindelwald had the death stick. But that means murder is not the only way to get it.  Gregorovitch is alive and well._

 

_Dumbledore defeated his friend and won it. Yes. That’s how the wand is won. Draco had disarmed Dumbledore even if it was Snape who killed him. Snape was a spy and Dumbledore was dying because of his withering curse. Could there be a bigger reason behind Ariana’s death? Gellert and Albus’s friendship had broken up for a reason and Ariana was dead. Aberforth didn’t think too much of his brother. Oh, this was good._

 

_Did Grindelwald kill Ariana or was it her own brother who snapped the life out of her?_

_He laughed and twirled the stone in his hands._

_“This is splendid. You are going to go in my prized collection my dear Deathly Hallow. My heirloom, my Horcrux.”_

 

_He summoned Lucius and Draco and smirked as Malfoy Jr whimpered when he asked him to duel with him. Lucius’s face lost all colour and he didn’t feel like tormenting them that day so he quickly disarmed the boy and sent them on their way._

_He broke into Dumbledore’s Tomb and grabbed his wand and made blue sparks shoot out of it. Yes. The wand was his. He could feel its allegiance. Potter will not stand a chance now. Even if he has the Invisibility Cloak. Severus and Malfoy brat had told him it had belonged to his father. Oh yes, Potter had a Deathly hallow too._

_“That won’t save you, dear Harry,” Tom poured some wine in to Helga’s cup and drank to his assured victory._

 

Harry found Tom by the lake and hugged him from behind. Tom sighed as he felt Harry’s arms around him.

“I am okay, Harry,” Tom said quietly.

“You are not, darling. But you will be,” Harry said softly.

 

He pulled Tom down with him and both of them sat down in the grass. He told him the conversation he had with the portrait of Albus.

“You were right. He had tried to use the stone. He said he had wanted to see his sister and ask for her forgiveness. That he was sorry she was dead.”

They both looked at the Gaunt ring on Harry's ring finger. Harry had actually shed tears when Voldemort had put this particular ring on him.

 

_" You know I can never give them back to you," Harry saw as Tom steeled himself and continued. "I've never felt guilt, Harry but because of you I feel regret."_

_Harry looked in his soon to be bonded eyes and knew why Tom was giving him the Resurrection Stone as his wedding ring._

 

Both Tom and Harry didn’t speak much after that. They kept on looking at the birds flying over the water.

 

* * *

 

 

The two shared everything with Harry’s friends and godfathers on the weekend. Sirius and Remus didn’t say much but Harry’s friends did.

“That still doesn’t justify what he did to you, Harry,” Ron said quietly.

“He could’ve opted to help young Tom here when he was a kid instead of treating him with scorn and derision,” Luna said softly.

“He didn’t give you the job when you asked for it,” Neville mused.

“Exactly. That would’ve been a perfect way to keep eye on you,” Hermione said thoughtfully.

 

Sirius and Remus discussed it with Phineas but in the end decided to let it go.

 

In the end they all decided to forget about it. Because they all knew Tom had been wrong too. In the end Dumbledore was happy for Harry and Tom and that’s what they all cared about.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Harry, Mr. Gaunt,” Cedric greeted Harry and Ellair as he saw them coming towards him and Anthony. He and his boyfriend had been called by McGonagall to assist Professor Sprout.

“Hey Cedric,” Harry went and hugged his friend. Cedric was very dear to him. The Hufflepuff had stayed by his side during his fourth year and was one of the kindest and bravest man he knew. He had shouted at his housemates when they had been bullying Harry. He knew the Gryffindor wasn’t capable of putting his name in the cup. Harry wasn’t an attention seeking brat.

He had gone with Cedric to the Yule ball too because he didn’t want to go in the slightest, but as a champion he had to. Cedric didn’t have anyone in particular he wanted to take, so, he had offered to go with him so Harry wouldn’t be uncomfortable. He had actually enjoyed the dance in comparison to Ron and Hermione. Even if he was horrible at dancing, Cedric was good.

Poor Viktor was in no way at fault. Nor did he deserve Ron’s scorn. Viktor was very nice. Cedric, Fleur Delacour Weasley, Viktor and he still exchanged letters. Fleur liked him a lot since he had saved his sister’s life.

 

Ellair/Voldemort scrunched his nose as he saw Harry hugging the blonde. He remembered laughing at the boy in the graveyard.  Wormtail had broken his leg and had put a Body Bind Curse on him when he’d come with Harry. Of course his gentle Harry had wanted Hogwarts victory. He had let the boy live because he had wanted an audience to see Harry failing; humiliated.

How things have changed now…

 

Goldstein noticed his expression and smiled.

“Nothing to worry about, Mr. Gaunt. Harry and Cedric are like brothers.”

 

Voldemort raised an elegant brow at that but Anthony noticed a small smile on his face too. He had to admit it though, Harry and Ellair made a beautiful picture. Ellair Gaunt was a very handsome man. He didn’t even know Gaunts were alive. But Ellair had been in Canada all this time and was a half-blood too. That might be the reason no one knew of his existence.

* * *

 

Voldemort and Harry went back to Grimmauld place for Yule and were surprised to see the whole house decorated. Sirius had long ago destroyed his mother’s atrocious portrait. That had been the first thing he had done after he was free. Kreacher had cried for months after that.

 

Tom noticed his ex-death eaters in the midst too. He really wanted to ask Harry why his godfather was sitting with Rodolphus and Remus. Harry had gained another parent it seemed. He knew Rodolphus will never berate him for being affectionate with Harry since he himself was kissing Sirius’s cheek.

“So, Harry, you didn’t tell me Sirius had accepted Rodolphus’s affection?” Tom whispered in Harry’s ears.

Harry shivered as he heard Tom’s melodious voice in his ear but answered his husband.

“I didn’t know either, this is news to me too. A very good surprise if you ask me. I am so happy for Remus, Sirius and Rodolphus.”

 

But what froze Voldemort in his tracks was the person lying on Rabastan’s lap. It was Regulus Black. Rabastan was carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair with a stupid smile on his face. Rabastan looked like a fool.

 

Sirius noticed Harry and ran to him much to the amusement of both of his partners.

“Harry, Riddle. I have a surprise for you,” Sirius said with a goofy smile. His brother was not dead. He couldn’t wait to introduce Harry and Reggie.

 

Regulus looked a little scared as he saw the handsome man beside Harry Potter. Rabastan had told him who it was. He still had a hard time comparing this beauty with the snake face. But then again the whole world thought that was true. Voldemort had a very bad sense of humour it seems since he had revealed his true form only to Harry.

“How is Regulus alive?” Tom asked in a soft yet deadly voice. Everyone stopped talking as they heard the chilling voice.

Rabastan looked torn between his lover and lord.

Severus smirked and said what he knew will tick off their lord. His partners were shaking their heads at him but he spoke nonetheless. He was tired of being afraid of Voldemort. Yes, the man still scared the shit out of him, snake face or not.

“It seems Regulus here was the one to discover your locket horcrux, my lord. He sent it with Kreacher to destroy it as he was dragged by the Inferi but Kreacher came back and rescued him. The elf was under oath to not tell anyone while Regulus recovered and stayed in Croatia all these years.”

 

Eerie silence followed that statement. Harry tightened his hold on Voldemort’s hand but he could feel cold fury emanating from him.

 

“Tom, love, don’t,” Harry said quietly. Tom turned to him and his eyes lost a little bit of anger. But he turned back to Regulus and took pleasure in seeing another traitor squirming. No wonder Snape sounded so smug.

 

“So, Regulus, were you in love with Harry’s father? Since you and Snivellus are the ones who betrayed me?”

 

Regulus blushed in embarrassment but shook his head. Harry’s friends and the ex death eaters looked worried though. The statement might have been an attempt at a poor joke but the loathing in those red eyes was telling a different story.

Sirius was snickering though. It was nice to hear the Dark Lord call Snape Snivellus.

“No, my lord. I wasn’t. James was prick to me too. But you were slaughtering people for no reason. You were insane,” Regulus said quietly. He noticed as Rabastan’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

Voldemort wanted nothing but to smash Snape and Regulus’s face with the wall.

“It’s not like I would have succeeded or anything since you had six and one unintentional,” Regulus said softly.

“Oh, yes. Poor you, Regulus,” Voldemort snarled and everyone flinched except Harry who looked a little scared. He didn’t like when Voldemort was angry. He saw as Voldemort turned to Lucius and his family and smirked as the three lost all colour in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left.


	3. Chapter 3

“I have no doubt you three would have betrayed me too if given the chance. Lucius was already so careless with my diary,” Voldemort said with narrowed eyes. The three shook their heads and opened their mouths to say they would have done no such thing, but Voldemort waved his hand to shut them up.

“Keep your lies to yourself. But at least it  would have showed you all weren’t brain dead. You know self-preservation and right from wrong.”

 

Everyone was stunned as they heard that. Harry, though started smiling and pulled Tom to him and kissed him with everything he had.

 

Regulus was shocked. Sirius had told him, but he was still surprised. But if Tom Riddle’s soul had fallen in love with Harry, it wasn’t that shocking. Tom Riddle looked happy as he kissed Harry Potter back in front of everyone. Yes. His master changed because of one boy.

 

Sirius and Remus coughed loudly and Harry and Tom let go of each other. Voldemort gave the two known traitors a cold look which sent shivers down Snape and Regulus’s spines before leaving with Harry for his room.

 

Sirius came and ruffled his little brother’s head and Regulus smiled softly at him. He had missed Sirius.

“Count yourself lucky, Reggie.”

 

Barty Jr was mesmerized by his lord. Even without his snake persona, he still had it in him to scare all of them.

“I knew I followed a great wizard,” he said smugly much to the amusement of Theodred and his wife.

 

Everyone went back to decorating the Christmas trees and the house. Harry had already called Dobby to help Kreacher. Kreacher was in heaven. Regulus was back and he was a happy elf. Dobby was looking a little uncomfortable by his happy personality.

 

For next few days, Snape and Regulus kept on receiving death glares and in the end Regulus broke down and started crying.

“I am sorry but you weren’t what I thought you would be. You were killing for no reason.”

 

After that, Voldemort stopped glaring at them but always let in a comment about traitors and thieves slip in between their talks. Snape and Regulus learned to take it in stride.

 

“I still think you had a thing for James Potter, Regulus. I mean it would make perfect sense. Severus loved Lily Potter, you loved James Potter. Both of you stabbed me in the back because of it.” Voldemort said smugly and took great pleasure in noticing Lucius and his wife’s sad expressions. Rabastan was failing to hide his discomfort.

Theodred and Rachel looked very amused.

Regulus turned red and denied vehemently while Severus was trying to explain to his two lovers that yes, Lily mattered to him but now he was completely loyal to them.

 

“My lord, please,” Rabastan pleaded with tears in his eyes. He knew his lover deserved it and knew Tom Riddle was doing it on purpose but it hurt him.

Voldemort smirked and only stopped when Harry asked him to.

“Voldemort, don’t,” Harry said softly. “You are hurting them.”

 

Tom looked at Harry’s face and just like that his anger bled away.

 

“My lord, you are vicious.” Rodolophus commented with a smile.

“Yeah, well, bite me, Rodolophus. They stabbed me in the back. I think I have the right to be angry,” Voldemort said haughtily.

“I don’t think Harry would like that, my lord,” Rodolphus winked at Voldemort who glared at him but smiled as he saw Harry blushing.

 

Sirius whacked his partner on the head. “Shut up. Don’t torment my son and son in law.”

Remus looked amused as he saw Rodolphus winking at him.  “Don’t worry darling. You are the only one for me. Even when I was with my wife, I always thought of you,” Rodolphus smirked and Sirius rolled his eyes and punched him for being so crass.

 

Ron and Hermione smiled as they saw Harry happy with Tom Riddle.

“I am so happy to see Harry smiling, Hermione.” Ron said softly. Hermione leaned into her husband and nodded. “Me too, Ronald, me too.”

 

Luna smiled to herself, everything had turned out well.

Neville, Draco and Theodore drank to that and the six then dragged Harry away to play some games. Voldemort rarely let Harry out of sight but these days the former dark lord concentrated more on making Snape and Regulus miserable.

 

* * *

 

**_Two years later_ **

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.” Tom said with a smile. Harry was cooing at Ron and Hermione’s son, Hugo Weasley.

“Thank you,” Ron and Hermione said in unison.

 

Luna was standing with her fiancé, Rolf Scamander with a serene smile on her face.  Rolf was new to their circle but he always felt as if he’d known them for years. All of them were very friendly and Harry Gaunt was especially kind.

Draco congratulated the two while his wife, Astoria kissed Hermione’s forehead. Theo and Neville were joking with Ron while the adults were smiling.

 

Harry looked at his bonded and smiled. He was so happy with Tom Riddle. He was glad he fell in love with him. His friends were happy, his godfathers were happy. He was happy.

He didn’t need anything else in life.

Tom realized what Harry was thinking and pulled Harry to him and kissed his forehead.

“I am glad I fell for you, Harry.”

Harry smiled brilliantly at Voldemort and knew everything will be good from here on to.

 

* * *

 

**_Lily and James Interlude_ **

 

Lily and James let go of their anger at Dumbledore after hearing his story but they were still a little miffed with what he’d tried to do to Harry.

“I am still mad at him,” James said petulantly.

Lily ruffled his hair and nodded. “Me too. But our son and Riddle are happy. That’s all that matters to me. They are together and everything else is meaningless.” She glared at him for a full minute and James sighed. He knew why his wife was glaring at him.

“Yes, Snape was a good friend to you and I was horrible to him for no reason. I am sorry. I was an utter prick. He did his best to protect our son even if he made his school life miserable.”

Lily just shook her head and closed her eyes.

_Thank you Severus. I am sorry too. Just because we weren't Dark wizards didn't mean we were always right about everything. We were wrong and arrogant too.  
_

 

* * *

 

 

Harry called his parents sometimes using the Resurrection Stone. They were pretty happy to talk to their son and son in law. They weren't upset or bothered at all.

Go figure, the story was wrong about it too.

 

Tom Riddle called his parents once and didn’t ever do it again. His father was pitiful and so was his mother. At least his mother was sorry for what she did. His father was so scared of her that he had kept on looking at his wife as if thinking she might come after him again.

That image disturbed him more than anything else.

He hoped his parents would find peace. They both deserved it.

 

Harry did not let Tom leave their room for a week. He was surprised when Tom’s mother had blessed him and her son.

 

_“I am happy you are with him, Harry,” she said quietly._

 

Tom’s father was too scared but even he had cracked a smile when he’d seen them together. _"At least he is finally satisfied."_

 

* * *

 

 

Tom apparated to Grindelwald’s prison in Nurmengard without any difficulty. No barrier could stop him. He shot a simple spell at the guards who fell asleep and then removed the Invisibility Cloak of his love and went to the cell which held the man.

Grindelwald looked at him and frowned in confusion.

“Who are you? You are not one of the guards.”

Voldemort was not here to make idle chat and went straight to the point.

“Who killed Ariana Dumbledore, Gellert?” Voldemort asked coldly.

 

He was doing this for Harry. Harry’s heart was too big, he had even forgiven the old coot for his manipulations. His stupid, naïve, kind, beautiful husband wanted Dumbledore and Aberforth to have peace.

 

Grindelwald paled as he heard the young man. Who was he ? He’d heard Dumbledore had died and Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Lord had vanished too. The boy who lived, Harry Potter had married a half blood wizard from an ancient bloodline, Ellair Gaunt.

 

“Why should I tell you anything?” Gellert asked calmly. The handsome young man raised an eyebrow and for some reason he felt a chill run down his spine. Who was this young man, his magic and aura was giving him an answer that couldn’t not be true. Voldemort was gone, right? And the man was a snake hybrid not …whoever this is.

 

“You are in no position to be asking me any questionsss,” Voldemort hissed at him.

 

Grindelwald flinched.

But if he was right then…what was going on? And that hiss just now. Voldemort was a Parselmouth. Wait, Gaunts were that deranged family who could speak Parseltongue…

 

“Tell me your name and I’ll tell you,” he said quietly. His suspicion was true, he knew it. But how could it be?

 

Voldemort smirked but answered nonetheless.

 

“Ellair Gaunt.” Voldemort took vicious pleasure in seeing Grindelwald’s face losing all colour. He knew the man had worked out who he was.

 

“No. NO. NO. NO. You are Voldemort. Why would Harry Potter marry you?” Grindelwald asked frantically. Maybe he was going mad.

 

“That’s none of your business, answer the question.” Voldemort said in an icy tone. The man was testing his patience.

 

Grindelwald laughed at that. “You figure it out then, Voldemort. Since you are such a genius.” He didn’t fear death or Voldemort. He would welcome death after all he’d done.

Voldemort glared at him but did not crucio the little shit.

 

“I think you killed Ariana,” Tom said softly. “Dumbledore might have been afraid that it was he who did it and it makes one wonder what spells the two of you were using since only Avada Kedavra can kill a person. That means both of you used it. You knew why he didn’t fight against you, he was afraid. He didn’t want to know if it was his wand that had killed his little sister.”

 

Grindelwald closed his eyes and any doubt he had about the tall young man vanished from his mind.

 

“Yes. You are right. That’s what scared Albus. But, it was my spell that did it. He didn’t kill Ariana. I lost my temper and next second…she was dead.” He said with a haunted look in his eyes.

 

Voldemort nodded and asked one last question.

 

“Did you ever care for your friend?”

 

Grindelwald smiled wryly at that. “Yes, very much. I was aware of his feelings but I only used them to further my own ends. Still, my friend will always have a special place in my cold heart. He’s the only one who was my equal. I respect him more than anyone else.”

 

Voldemort nodded and obliviated the man.

 

Tom showed Harry everything in the Penseive first. Later, Harry told everything to the portrait of the late Headmaster. Dippet and Phineas sighed in relief as Harry told Dumbledore and Aberforth everything. Aberforth shed a few tears and nodded at the young man before going.

“Thank you, Harry. Even after everything I did to you,” Dumbledore said quietly.

 

Harry just waved at all of them and left the room.

 

 

“Are you happy, my love?” Voldemort asked his husband, caressing his hair. Harry who was lying on his chest nodded and straightened and kissed him.

“I am happy,” Harry said with a smile and leaned in again to kiss the man he loves. Tom closed his eyes as Harry’s hands tangled in his hair. Yes, this was happiness.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was surprised to see Tom sporting an evil grin. It was the grin his bonded usually had when he was having fun at someone’s expense.

“Tom, what are you smiling about ?” he asked as he made himself comfortable beside Tom on the couch. Tom’s smile widened as he looked at Harry and the expression on his face now was like that of a child’s. Harry’s eyes softened as he noticed that.

 

“Harry, I can produce a Patronus now.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened a little and Tom pulled his husband to him and kissed him. He was so happy.

After all, it was thanks to Harry that he could even conjure one. He hadn’t been able to before.

 

He had been practicing the spell in secret and after six months he had gone to Azkaban and confronted a dementor. They were scared of him because they knew who he was and hadn’t risen to his baits. But in the end he had annoyed them too much and they had attacked him.

 

He never wanted to feel such agony again.

 

He also did not want to know what Harry must’ve felt when they had been near him in his third year.

 

He had successfully conjured a corporeal patronus and had driven the dementors back.

They were even more scared of him now.

He didn’t know that was even possible. One thing was sure, they will never come near him after this. Even if he will annoy them.

 

Harry broke away from Tom’s tempting mouth and caressed his cheek. “Really?” he asked softly. He couldn’t put into words how happy it made him to know that Tom was content with him.

Tom nodded and kissed his forehead. “It’s thanks to you, darling. You are the reason I can conjure one. You’ve given me many happy memories.”

 

Harry couldn’t have stopped the tears even if he wanted to. He threw himself at Tom and cried silently. Tom caressed his bonded’s hair and smiled softly.

 

“It’s alright, Harry. It’s alright.”  Tom said soothingly to the green eyed youth in his arms. Harry sniffed and straightened himself after a while.

 

He could feel Tom’s erection pressing into his backside and giggled. Tom smirked and leaned in to lick his earlobe. He couldn’t be held responsible for his reaction when Harry was wriggling in his lap.

 

“Patience is virtue, Voldemort. First, tell me what form does it take?” Harry asked excitedly. Tom grinned evilly and shook his head.

 

“Now, where is the fun in that? You have to guess Harry. I’ll give you five tries instead of usual three,” he said smugly. Harry will never be able to guess. Nope.

 

Harry scrunched his face adorably and Tom wanted nothing but to take his husband roughly there and then. Harry was too sweet and beautiful for his own good. They both enjoyed rough fucking as much as they enjoyed their gentle lovemaking. He’d been ecstatic when he’d realized he was Harry’s first in everything. Harry had been surprised that he was Tom’s first in everything too. He didn’t know why that should have been a surprise.

 

_“But, you charmed everyone, so I thought. You know…” Harry said innocently._

 

_Tom scowled at the insinuation. What was his boyfriend trying to say? He scrunched his nose in disgust as he realized what his Harry was saying._

 

_“Harry, dear, what makes you think I would have lowered myself to touch anyone? You forget, I thought everyone was beneath me. I still think that actually. You are the only one for me.” He sighed as he continued. Why would Harry think that? Is that what people thought? That he had whored himself to the purebloods._

_Disgusting._

_As if he would let anyone touch him._

_“I was good at manipulating people and playing with their weak minds. It made me sneer every time they fell to my charms."  He chuckled a  little. "They were Pathetic. Weak."_

_Harry continued to look at him innocently with his killing curse green eyes and he leaned in for another kiss.  "Why would I want to touch anyone? Before you, I couldn’t even tolerate anyone near me." Tom whispered to his boyfriend.  
_

_Harry smiled softly at that. He kissed Tom’s cheek and caressed his boyfriend’s wavy hair. He loved touching Tom's hair.  
_

_It made him happy to know that he was the only in Tom’s life. Sue him, he was possessive of Voldemort. It thrilled him to know that no one had ever been privy to that beautiful smile, felt that tempting mouth on their body or lips, have that gorgeous body bring them so much pleasure that it made you delirious._

_“You are the only one for me too, Tom. Forever.”_

 

_Tom pulled Harry to him and kissed him roughly. He showed his boyfriend for the next few hours exactly how precious he was to him. It woke something in him again to know that Harry was his in every way, that no one will ever see Harry in throes of passion, kiss those petal soft rosy lips, see those beautiful emerald eyes dilate in pleasure. Feel those roughened yet soft hands on their body._

_He had always been possessive and that was never going to change. Harry was the only who he cared about. He meant everything to him.  Harry was his. He’d been his Horcrux, had healed his angry and bitter soul._

 

_You cannot be more intimate than that._

 

_Harry didn’t walk straight for a week much to Sirius and Remus’s horror._

_“Moony, why is Bambi walking like that?” Sirius quietly asked his lover and best friend._

 

_His godson was pure and good. Harry was virgin and will remain that way forever. He will not accept what he is seeing. Tom Riddle did not do his godson so hard that he can’t even walk or sit without wincing._

_He doesn’t know why Voldemort looks so smug or why Harry blushes when they eat. What are you talking about? Nothing like that is happening._

 

_The sandy blonde haired man closed his eyes at the question. He really didn’t have an answer for Sirius. The one which he had will only get him a smack on the head from his lover._

 

_Ron and Hermione wiggled their eyebrows at Harry when they saw him walking. Harry smugly said pot meet kettle.  That shut the two up quickly much to Luna and Neville’s amusement._

 

“Hmm, let’s see, a runespoor?” Harry said quickly. Tom shook his head. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. Tom was smug, meaning it was probably not something related to snakes. But he still had to try.

“A basilisk?” He was planning to give a basilisk egg to Tom for his birthday. It was locked in a safe vault for now.  He’d talked to Hagrid and his friend had been very happy and eager to help him find one. The two of them had a great trip with Luna. Yes, basilisks could hatch eggs.

He had killed Callum who had been very dear to Voldemort. Even when Fawkes had scratched his eyes, he’d felt sad as he’d heard his agonizing cries. They were heart wrenching.  It was an animal and he had just been following the horcrux/his master’s wishes.

He got a no in return.

 

Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully, he only had three tries left.

“A dragon then.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes at that. Harry should just give up. No one can guess it. “Wrong again, sweetheart.”

 

Harry could see Tom was very proud of whatever it was and he really wasn’t sure what it could be.

 

“A unicorn,” Harry said innocently. Tom glared at him for that.

 

“Yeah, maybe, if I hadn’t killed the poor creature when I was a wraith.” He smacked Harry’s ass for his cheek which made his bonded yelp.

 

Harry smiled sheepishly after a minute. Oh well, at least they got a laugh out of it.

 

“A thestral then.” Harry knew he was reaching but he really couldn’t think of anything else. His answer did not amuse Tom.

 

“Thanks, Harry. Say that to the person who still fears death and has created Elixir of life for himself and his husband.”

 

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know the answer. You tell me so that we can celebrate. I want to feel you in me.”

 

Tom spluttered and Harry smirked at his husband. Tom looked adorable with rosy cheeks.

 

“You are evil, my love. Alright. It’s an occamy,” Tom said proudly.

Harry’s eyes widened in delight and he hugged Tom.

 

“Merlin, Tom. Occamies are so precious. Have you seen them? They are so adorable and fierce. And are part snake and bird.” He smiled softly and caressed Tom’s cheek. “Of course they represent you, love. They are amazing.”

 

Tom smiled back and tugged Harry closer and disapparated them to their bedroom. They had a long night of celebration ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, that's it. It's done. 
> 
> I had a good time writing this.


End file.
